Slow Motion YoonMin
by Fetisha
Summary: YoonMin Slow motion Slow motion We can take, we can take, we can take our time, baby In slow motion We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here In slow motion [Trey Songz Co escrito con Aelilim


**Slow motion**

 _Slow motion_

 _We can take, we can take, we can take our time, baby_

 _In slow motion_

 _We can take, we can take, we can take our time, stay here_

 _In slow motion_

[Trey Songz]

Jimin recorrió con confianza el último trecho del corredor, observó hacia todos lados y abrió la puerta de la habitación de descanso en la disquera. Tal como lo imaginaba, estaba sin seguro.

—Knock knock —musitó con una sonrisa y se tendió en una litera que había para dormir un rato cuando podían.

—¿Estás bien, Jimin-ah? —Taehyung lo llamó para que se le acercara, abriendo los brazos—. Desde cuándo vas a otro lado antes que aquí, ¿eh? —Un golpe en su antebrazo y que a continuación Jimin se recostara a su lado, le hizo sonreír y dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla del otro chico.

La línea 95 era conocida por su estrecha relación. Los chicos tenían un nivel de hermandad que era evidente que no compartían con nadie más, una unión que no temían expresarla en entrevistas o en sus tweets, dejando a escrutinio del ojo público sus jugueteos sin temor. Eran quienes más peleaban y a la vez, los más apegados.

—Ya sé que eres feo, pero hoy me preocupas —afirmó Taehyung mientras jalaba de las comisuras del labio de su amigo, tratando de formar una sonrisa en su boca—. ¿Siguen los problemas?

—No —dijo Jimin y se rascó la mejilla—. ¿Solo que sí…? Ah, vamos, sabes que no. —Taehyung elevó una ceja y Jimin repitió el golpe en broma, ahora en su hombro—. No nos peleamos nunca y pasamos todo el tiempo que podemos juntos, pero…

—Pero el resto de nosotros también está ahí.

Jimin rodó en la litera, apoyó los codos en el colchón y su rostro en los brazos cruzados.

—Así es —aceptó.

Entre ellos no existía el concepto de lo que era privacidad.

Con la agenda ajetreada que tenían, ensayando baile y canto, reuniones y sus estudios, y las presentaciones en diversos programas, era imposible disfrutar de un momento para ellos solos. Si a eso le sumaban que vivían en un mismo dormitorio y que nunca compartieran habitación cuando viajaban, la situación se estaba volviendo pasivo-agresiva. No discutían y sentía que no era como si su relación peligrara, sin embargo, la frustración estaba empezando a comérselos vivos. Y se notaba.

Muchas de sus interacciones se resumían a uno buscando la atención del otro, y este ignorándolo olímpicamente po situación. El punto no sería grave si la tensión quedara ahí, pero las cosas estaban saliéndose de control: las palabras hoscas y respuestas secas se estaban convirtiendo en su forma de conversar y luego, cuando contaban con unos cuantos minutos a solas, los besos eran necesitados e iban acompañados de mordeduras apasionadas. Pequeños moretones en el cuello y arañones desesperados en medio de sexo rápido, placentero, pero rápido. La evolución de la relación pedía algo más.

Taehyung palmeó con cariño la frente de Jimin.

—Tengo una idea, pero quita esa expresión de tragedia. No te hace ver más lindo. Debemos lograr que Sejin-hyung me cambie a la habitación de Yoongi-hyung.

—¿Por qué a ti?

—Porque luego cambio contigo y asunto arreglado. Creo que el mánager sospecha que entre hyung y tú pasa algo. No puede ser que las reglas de la probabilidad no te favorezcan y nunca les toque compartir cuarto.

Jimin se incorporó de un brinco, aterrizando encima de su amigo, quien soltó un quejido en protesta por estar siendo aplastado.

—¡Eres un genio!

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero déjame respirar —se quejó Taehyung y Jimin se quitó de encima—. Ahora hablemos de lo principal… ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

—Mi amor incondicional —propuso siguiendo el juego.

—Uhm, ¿no hay una mejor oferta?

La risa de Jimin, una prueba de que su ánimo era distinto al inicial, resonó por todo el ambiente.

Jimin se prohibió pensar en Yoongi y en cómo recibiría la noticia, prefiriendo guardarse la información hasta conseguirlo para evitar acumular más tensión. El pensamiento de una larga noche sin cámaras, sin el resto de los chicos o el equipo de BTS, logró que el vientre le burbujeara. La perspectiva era tan atrayente que se lanzó una vez más encima de Taehyung, preguntándole por qué no había pensado antes en esa idea.

Ninguno sabía qué sucedería al pasar de la planeación a la acción. No era por gusto que tuvieran a su staff en cada paso que daban, sobre todo a los managers. Todos se conocían bien gracias al vínculo desarrollado por tener metas en común, y había algunos códigos de conducta que no se rompían. El conocimiento de esto le hacía pensar a Taehyung que usando un poco de su encanto lograría cualquier objetivo que se propusiera.

La asignación de las habitaciones era algo que se hacía siempre antes de siquiera abordar el avión al país de destino, así que sabía que tenía solo una oportunidad para colarse en el corazón del mánager Sejin, el encargado de la tarea.

Taehyung asomó la cabeza sobre el cubículo en el que estaba el mánager y le saludó con una sonrisa.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Sejin mientras revisaba por última vez el itinerario.

Sejin era famoso por su rápido ascenso dentro de Big Hit. Su éxito se debía a lo detallista que era y la exactitud en sus acciones; fuera a donde fuera, e hiciera lo que hiciera con BTS, todo estaba cronometrado y nada se salía nunca del cronograma. Taehyung jaló una silla y se sentó a su lado.

—No, no pasa mucho.

El mayor no quitó un segundo la vista de su Ipad, en la que revisaba el pre-chequeo del avión que abordarían en cinco horas.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó Taehyung. El mánager negó, bajando la tablet.

Por momentos, los muchachos incluso podían saltar sobre él sin percatarse de su presencia y en otras llamaban su atención siendo de lo más inoportunos.

—¿Urge mucho?, digo, estuvimos ocho horas en el dorm sin hacer nada.

—Hyung, ves, sí te estoy interrumpiendo…

—Puedo escuchar lo que desees —dijo Sejin después de mirarlo por unos instantes, volviendo la vista a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Y si, hm, hyung… Es que no sé cómo hablar de esto. —Taehyung se aclaró la garganta, pasando los dedos por sus pantalones, como si fueran lo más interesante que había—. Todos saben que he querido ser una parte más activa en la composición y producción de las canciones, y para el siguiente lanzamiento me estoy esforzando mucho.

—Lo sé, ánimo, Tae.

—Gracias, hyung, pero ¿sabes?, es complicado, y tal vez si pudiera confraternizar con alguno de los chicos con más experiencia…

Sejin asintió, entendiendo a donde iría su petición.

—¿Esto es por el arreglo de habitaciones en Malasia? —preguntó y Taehyung sonrió, mostrando todos los dientes y asintiendo. El mánager hizo una pausa prolongada y volvió a fijarse en su Ipad, moviendo los dedos encima de la pantalla—. Ya está todo organizado, Tae, te tocará dormir con Jimin. —La expresión de Taehyung estaba decayendo cuando Sejin siguió hablando—: Pero supongo que no ocasionaría ninguna complicación que haga unos cambios y tú estés con… déjame ver, Nanjoom y Jungkook.

—¿Por qué no con Yoongi-hyung? —se adelantó presuroso y ante la hojeada evaluativa que recibió del mánager, retrocedió en el asiento—. Es que sabes cómo es Nanjoom-hyung, se pondrá a filosofar y con sus palabras complicadas, y el inglés y… —Se frotó las sienes y agachó la cabeza—. Ese hyung es tan complicado —suspiró.

—Mmm… supongo que tienes razón —estuvo de acuerdo Sejin.

Taehyung se esfumó de la oficina tan pronto obtuvo lo que quería, con la finalidad de que el mánager no se arrepintiera. Llegó al cuarto de ensayos y por fortuna, parecía que su ausencia había pasado desapercibida para el resto del grupo, menos para su mejor amigo, a quien le levantó el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de triunfo.

Jimin se levantó de un golpe al ver cómo Yoongi salía hacia el baño. Una vez en el cuarto de aseo, cerró la puerta por dentro, arqueó su ceja y una expresión de picardía modificó su fisonomía.

—¿A dónde vas tan solo? —inquirió tratando de ser juguetón.

—Al urinario —respondió Yoongi con su típica expresión de "nada", como Hoseok había bautizado su rostro—. ¿Me acompañas?

—Oh, andamos de simpáticos —señaló Jimin.

—Lo siento— murmuró Yoongi entre dientes, dándole la espalda y ocupándose de sus asuntos.

Jimin esperó a que Yoongi acabara y se lavase las manos para caminar hacia él con rapidez. Le tomó por la cintura y lo dejó acorralado contra la pared que estaba más próxima a ellos. Estaba siendo impulsivo, pero si no eran un poco impulsivos en cada ocasión que podían, sus interacciones personales se verían bastantes reducidas. Siempre había alguien con ellos, fuera donde fuera. Y era enloquecedor.

La reacción del cuerpo de Yoongi contra el suyo fue inmediata y sin pérdida de tiempo, Jimin lo besó.

No fue un gesto delicado sino todo lo contrario. Era una muestra de que podían tener roces y una sinergia cargada debido a las circunstancias, pero que, a pesar de todo, estaban juntos. Como por instinto, Yoongi había abierto la boca y Jimin estaba invadiéndola, sus manos aferradas a su camiseta y estrujándola para no dejarse llevar más allá.

Dos golpes fuertes en la puerta los hizo separarse de sopetón.

Yoongi trató de moverse, sin embargo, Jimin no cedió. Lo asió con más firmeza entre sus brazos; su expresión era retadora mientras lamía los labios de su novio una última vez. Por fin lo soltó y caminó hacia el urinario, clavando la mirada en los azulejos blancos y sabiendo que Yoongi estaba marchándose.

—¿Interrumpo? —fue la voz de Hoseok que trataba de sonar divertida y no encontró eco en el lugar.

—Solo bastaría que estires tu cabeza hacia aquí para ser más inoportuno, hyung —comentó Jimin.

El viaje no era largo, pero a diferencia del resto de chicos que estaba usando esas horas para dormir y recuperar sus horas de sueño, Jimin se encontraba inquieto. Kota Kinalabu los recibió calurosa, y al igual que siempre, con cámaras grabando cada paso que daban.

Cuando se les informó de la designación de las, Jimin comprobó con satisfacción que Taehyung había conseguido su cometido. Sabía en carne propia lo persuasivo que podía ser su mejor amigo, pero esta vez lo había subestimado. Lo buscó con la mirada e compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

Yoongi, que presenció el intercambio, contorsionó las facciones como si su rostro fuera un poema. Jimin se percató de esto y suspiró. Casi podía leer la mente de su pareja. Todos se llevaban bien, eran un círculo cerrado y co-dependiente, el sueño de cualquier disquera, pero la efervescencia de Tae podía agotar la nula paciencia de Yoongi fuera de cámaras.

Vio que Yoongi hacía un gesto con la boca, sin disimular su malestar, y se le acercó.

—Hyung —llamó con el honorifico, ya que habían otras personas. Era una regla de oro que mantenía a raya su relación y su intimidad.

Yoongi lo miró a través del espejo y Jimin le guiñó el ojo, provocando que el rapero sintiera las mejillas calientes y rompiera el contacto visual.

Por más celos que pudiera sentir por la cercanía que tenía Jimin con el resto de miembros, sobre todo con Taehyung, tenía plena conciencia de que en el fondo no pasaban de sentimientos sin base alguna. Eran siete formando una unidad que luchaba por un sueño en común, todos sacrificándose y disfrutando de los logros. Era ilógico dejarse llevar por ideas sin fundamento.

Debía relajarse, disfrutar del sol y el ambiente, de la piscina y la oportunidad que les daban de mezclar trabajo con un poco de placer.

—Odio el sol —comentó Yoongi cuando se dirigían hacia la zona de la piscina.

—Pero será un buen día —replicó Nanjoom y tanto Jin como Hoseok le hicieron eco.

—Y tendrá una mejor noche todavía —dijo Jimin con una voz que solo llegó a Yoongi, que caminaba delante de él.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, pero Jimin ya estaba sobrepasándolo, enfrentando a las cámaras que estaban dispuestas para empezar a grabarlos.

El día transcurrió de forma cómoda y lenta, y la comida había sido especialmente deliciosa, a opinión de Yoongi. Después de la cena, subió a su habitación con la esperanza de que Taehyung, su compañero de cuarto, fuera a entretenerse con los otros maknaes y solo llegara a dormir. No fue así, ya que al utilizar la llave electrónica, sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él. La suerte no estaba de su lado, pensó.

—Será una estadía interesante —comentó para sí mismo, con una ironía que pasó desapercibida para Taehyung, el cual había subido su equipaje a la cama y comenzaba a desempacar.

Yoongi observó de reojo cómo colocaba algunas cosas en una mesa, carraspeó un poco y frunció el ceño al percatarse que varias de aquellas prendas se le hacían conocidas. De inmediato, sus sienes latieron, formando poco a poco lo que se convirtió en un punzante dolor de cabeza.

Concentrado en su propia actividad, Taehyung escuchaba música en sus audífonos, doblaba la ropa y la acomodaba de forma cuidadosa. Por eso, cuando Yoongi se paró a lado suyo y le señaló una de las camisetas, elevó una ceja, curioso.

—¿Me equivoco o eso es de Jimin? —Yoongi tosió, cayendo en cuenta de lo evidente que estaban siendo sus celos. Para intentar de salvar la situación, agregó—: Ya sabes, primero es Namjoon quien le quita cosas y ahora tú… Digo, no creo que sea adecuado.

—Hyung —dijo Taehyung con voz solemne, quitándose uno de los audífonos—, Jimin lo quiso así y no es que yo pueda hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Qué?

—Que esto es por deseo de Jimin —parafraseó Taehyung, asintiendo para sí mismo.

—Ya veo.

Yoongi no supo qué más decir, y se dio media vuelta, sin querer hurgar más en el tema. Temía encontrarse con algo que le molestaría más. Su acción también le impidió ver la sonrisita que se formó en la boca de su compañero de habitación.

Sin querer imaginarse situaciones que acabarían amargándole el día, lo que Yoongi hizo fue echarse y cerrar los ojos, fingiendo que echaría una siesta. A diferencia de siempre, no había llevado su laptop consigo con el fin de relajarse y disfrutar del viaje. Ahora se arrepentía profundamente, solo trabajar en canciones nuevas lo distraería lo suficiente.

Taehyung enarcó las cejas, presenciando el conato de rabieta que tenía Yoongi. Cada par de segundos mascullaba algo inentendible hasta que con un gruñido de campeonato, se levantó, tomó su mezcla especial para la tina y se encerró en el baño. Quedando a solas, cogió su teléfono y entró al chat que tenía en el kakao con su mejor amigo.

 _Más te vale que te encuentres listo, tu bella durmiente se está poniendo guapo_ , escribió.

Jimin caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación contigua. No daría explicaciones, saldría y luego Taehyung aparecería en su lugar, eso no sería problema. El único inconveniente que le fastidiaba era que no había pensado en ningún detalle romántico. Mordió su labio cuando una idea cruzó su mente, asomó su cabeza por el pasillo y fue directo la habitación de uno de sus managers.

—Sejin-hyung —llamó y este le abrió de inmediato.

Luego de negociar y explicar cuán mal se sentía por la dieta extrema, logró que el mánager le mandara a pedir una porción de pastel gourmet al servicio a la habitación. Justo cuando corría de regreso, trofeo en mano, su teléfono vibró de nuevo.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Taehyung cuando abrió la puerta.

—Un obsequio para mi persona favorita —respondió Jimin con orgullo y cuando Tae estaba estirando la mano para recibir el platillo, denegó con la cabeza.

—Pensé que yo era tu persona favorita —dijo su amigo abriendo mucho los ojos, como si estuviera hiriéndolo. Jimin le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

—Deja de hacerte el payaso.

Un sonido los puso en guardia. Deseándole suerte, Taehyung desapareció hacia la habitación que ahora compartiría con Jungkook y Namjoon.

Jimin sabía que todavía tenía un par de minutos hasta que Yoongi saliera del baño. ¿Cómo debía ponerse? ¿Encima de la cama con una sonrisa pícara? ¿Apoyado en el escritorio con el postre en las manos… y una sonrisa pícara en los labios?

¿O casual cerca a la ventana, entretenido en cualquier cosa, como si ese hubiera sido su cuarto desde el inicio?

Dejó su regalo improvisado y apetitoso en la superficie que encontró más cerca y se quitó el calzado. En realidad no importaba cómo darle la sorpresa a Yoongi. Lo importante era que ambos estaban ahí y lo que había conseguido gracias a la ayuda brindada por su amigo.

Podía escuchar a su novio hablando para sí mismo y casi adivinaba que estaban ganando tiempo. Como él mismo ya había tomado un baño hacía unos minutos, dejó de deliberar y decidido, abrió la puerta con lentitud, comprobando con placer que estaba sin seguro. Hubiera querido plasmar en su memoria la imagen de Yoongi pestañeando, su fisonomía contorsionada por la sorpresa en una expresión que se suavizó al verlo.

—Jiminie —pronunció en un tono cálido que pocas veces salía a la luz.

El mencionado avanzó hacia él y abrazándolo por la espalda, apoyó la barbilla en su hombro; sus manos se juntaron en su abdomen, apretándolo contra sí.

—Hola —saludó Jimin cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo del espejo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras acariciaba los brazos que le asían por la cintura.

Yoongi quería pelear. Estaba lo suficientemente celoso como para soltarse en una retahíla de reclamos, pero su raciocinio estaba gobernándolo.

Jimin giró su rostro y dejó un beso en su cuello.

—Vine a pasar la noche contigo —contestó, murmurando justo a la altura de su oído.

Yoongi sonrió, sin pedir explicaciones. No importa cómo, pero era una perspectiva bienvenida. Aunque trató de luchar con el escalofrío que recorría su espalda y explotaba en las terminaciones nerviosas de su espina, no pudo más que rendirse a aquella placentera descarga eléctrica proporcionada con el aliento de su pareja al oído.

—Estoy enojado —pronunció poco elocuente.

—¿Ah, sí? —cuestionó Jimin, mordiendo su lóbulo—. ¿Qué hizo de malo el demonio que tienes por novio, eh? —siguió mientras se apegaba más fuerte contra él, dejándole sentir su pelvis—. Y mejor pregunta aún, ¿qué puede hacer para compensártelo?

—Lo de siempre —contestó Yoongi, tratando de regular su respiración. Sentía que la sangre empezaba a hervirle, sin embargo, por un motivo distinto al de minutos antes—. ¿Cómo hacerle ver que hay ciertas acciones que llevan a malentendidos?

—Puedo mirar en miles de direcciones, pero lo único que siempre querré es ir hacia ti, ¿no se nota?

Jimin se relamió los labios, pegando la nariz al cuello níveo de Yoongi y luego suplantándolo por su boca.

—No dejes marcas —pidió Yoongi, a pesar de que ambos sabían que Jimin haría que quisiera.

Habían sido numerosas las veces en las que marcas obvias adornaban el cuello de Yoongi, ganándose miradas desaprobatorias de sus managers, staff y de los otros chicos. "Es alergia", decía Yoongi con apatía, dejando zanjado el tema y sin interesarle qué pudieran pensar sus fans cuando no había tiempo para cubrir con base las evidencias de los encuentros furtivos y apresurados.

—No me prohíbas nada —respondió Jimin, succionando una porción de piel entre sus labios, la cual a continuación mordió con cierta malicia. Deslizó la punta de su lengua en la marca y le sonrió de manera provocadora—. Todo el mundo sabe que te amo.

—¿Todo el mundo?

— _Nuestro_ mundo —recalcó—, que creo que es el más importante. —Jimin le giró entre sus brazos y dejó besos por su frente y nariz, y depositó el último sobre sus labios—. No me obligues a morderte, ¿acaso no se entiende que te amo? —preguntó, deshaciendo el abrazo protector.

—Solo pienso que estoy harto de tu cantidad de _fanservice_ —replicó Yoongi.

Jimin lo conocía, si no concluían el tema ahí mismo, las ideas obsesivas les arruinarían la noche.

—¿Debo recordarte que en algunos eventos incluso has prohibido que te hable? —estableció, tallando el delgado torso de Yoongi a través de la bata, acariciando sus formas y después descendiendo las manos para posarlas en las redondas y pequeñas nalgas de su pareja.

—… Ihhh… es que me pongo nervioso…

Jimin no contestó, aceptando el halago, no importaba la forma que tuviera. Cargó a Yoongi, quien automáticamente enredó las piernas en sus caderas y se aferró a su cuello

Yoongi era ligero y Jimin pudo llevarlo sin dificultad hacia la cama que estaba más cerca, depositándolo ahí con delicadeza. La bata que tenía Yoongi se abrió levemente, mostrando que se había puesto ropa interior de un color oscuro. La tela contrastaba tanto con su piel blanca que Jimin fue incapaz de no volver a relamerse los labios.

Ellos eran tan diferentes: donde Yoongi mostraba indiferencia y prefería estar descansando o durmiendo, Jimin se preocupaba o estaba saltando y gritando, haciendo escándalo con quien le siguiera la corriente. Pero lo que en ocasiones el resto no veía, era que esas distinciones los hacían más proclives a caer en los brazos del otro.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó señalando el postre. Jimin ya lo había olvidado, más ocupado en seguir devorando con los ojos a Yoongi.

—Es una pequeña muestra de consideración hacia ti —respondió, levantándose y yendo por el platillo.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste? —Jimin alzó un hombro y sonrió.

—Tengo mis maneras. —Como la expresión de Yoongi volvía a oscurecer, Jimin se adelantó, luciendo adrede una expresión decaída en su cara—: Pensé que podríamos disfrutarlo los dos. O si no quieres dulce, podrías dejármelo a mí… es decir, se me ocurren formas creativas de comerlo —dijo insinuante, alegre por su proposición.

Al entender a qué se refería, las mejillas de Yoongi se tiñeron de rojo.

—¿Qué dices? ¿El postre ahora o después? —preguntó Jimin, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Yoongi, realizando un recorrido con la punta de su lengua. Saboreó la piel tersa y pálida, y se le antojó a lujuria pura. Cerró sus ojos y posó sus labios justo en la tetilla izquierda de del otro—. Mhm... ¿Qué dices? —volvió a preguntar, aunque no esperaba respuesta alguna.

En la cama, Jimin era totalmente opuesto al chico sumiso que cumplía con los honoríficos. Ahí él mandaba y a Yoongi aquello no le molestaba. El menor se estiró hacia la mesa y untó un dedo con la crema del pastel, y la puso en la tetilla de Yoongi, dirigiéndole una mirada tentativa.

Yoongi lo contemplaba con un rostro lleno de anticipación y el suave sonrosado de hacía unos segundos ahora se tornó rojo. Una risa maliciosa curvó los labios de Jimin, quien empezó a comer la crema de forma lenta hasta que el sabor dulce desapareció.

Parte de él quería ceder, continuar descendiendo y comenzar a darle placer a Yoongi, tan acostumbrado como estaba a regalarle desahogos veloces. Era una especie de arte que había perfeccionado de forma forzada en espacios reducidos y minutos contados con reloj. Sabía cómo hacerlo disfrutar, de qué modo le gustaba que lo envolviera en su boca e hiciera espirales con la lengua. La succión que debía ejercer y lo suave que debía acariciarle los testículos con los dedos, haciendo que se relajara lo suficientemente rápido para después levantarse y pedirle que girase o que alzara una pierna.

Se habían vuelto tan eficaces en eso del sexo rápido que Jimin tuvo que detenerse a consciencia de proseguir ese mismo camino.

Ahora no quería actuar acelerado y urgido. Lo que quería hacer era que Yoongi disfrutara, de principio a fin. Tenía el tiempo y el deseo encapsulado para llevarlo paso a paso a la locura.

Con secreto morbo, se prometió que no pararía hasta que Yoongi fuera una amalgama de transpiración y excitación.

—Estás sonriendo de forma extraña. ¿Qué estás pensando?

Jimin, desde su posición encima del vientre liso de Yoongi, donde estaba regando besos, irguió la cabeza y miró a su novio de frente a los ojos.

—En lo dulce que eres.

Yoongi sonrió y llevó la mano a los cabellos de Jimin, acariciando su cabeza.

—Me dicen Suga por algo —replicó con sarcasmo y rio al darse cuenta de que su coqueteo estaba muy por debajo del nivel de Jimin.

Haló del cabello que tenía entre sus dedos sin vigor para que Jimin se acercara a él. Cuando este subió por su torso y quedaron al mismo nivel, delineó la carnosa boca de su novio y succionó su labio superior.

—¿Sabías que me encantas? —dijo, pegando su frente a la de Jimin.

Jimin asintió convencido, sin rastro de dudas. Era presuntuoso de su parte, pero estaba más seguro del amor de Yoongi que de nada.

—También sé que me quieres —murmuró Jimin contra los labios de Yoongi, dejando besos por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja y su cuerpo simuló una embestida por encima de la ropa.

Yoongi abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto firme contra su entrepierna. Jimin no evitó sonreír al ver lo descolocado que se veía el otro y de nuevo repartió besos, ahora en su sien.

—A veces parece que no entiendes lo que yo siento por ti —siguió hablando en susurros, frotando su nariz contra el cuello de Yoongi, respirando sobre su piel—, y es una lástima. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Yoongi asintió, echando la cabeza para atrás para darle espacio a las caricias de Jimin.

—Porque si estuvieras en mi lugar, mis sentimientos te darían hasta miedo —explicó.

—¿De qué hablas, Jiminie?

Sin responder ni apartar la mirada, Jimin se enderezó y procedió a quitarse la camiseta. Luego, desabrochó sus pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo, en donde los pateó para liberarse de ellos. Volvió a la cama e hizo que Yoongi se quitara la bata, quedando ambos solo en interiores.

—A que quisiera protegerte de todo y todos —dijo al fin—, pero sé que es imposible.

La cortesía y el sentido de protección que tenía Jimin con todos los miembros de BTS no era ningún secreto, y Yoongi sintió que el corazón se le encogía al pensar que ese sentimiento era más intenso hacia él.

—Puedo hacerme el bobo con Tae, bailar con Hobbi-hyung y darles abrazos a todos porque son personas queridas para mí —expresó Jimin con seguridad, bajando por sus piernas hasta la altura de sus tobillos, donde depositó un beso de mariposa—. Eso no significa que te vea con otros ojos. Tus celos pueden ser tan tontos…

Yoongi observó cómo Jimin desperdigaba besos breves por sus piernas así como antes había hecho en su estómago, y cuando estuvo a su alcance, acarició su cabeza, introduciendo de nuevo los dedos en su cabello.

—¿Entonces vas a decirme que jamás actúas para enfadarme?

—Creo que negarlo sería un pecado, pero tu regla de cero contacto en público me molesta en ocasiones.

Levantándose de nuevo, Jimin fue hacia la puerta y se aseguró de que tuviera seguro. Buscó el control y colocó la luz media.

Yoongi seguía cada paso sin perder detalle de la hermosa y esbelta figura del cuerpo de su novio. Era masculino, de músculos marcados y bien formados, y el color de su piel era su obsesión.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al verle con el celular en la mano.

—Busco algo especial para ti —respondió Jimin, y de pronto el sonido de suave R&B dominó la estancia—. Tengo un playlist para esta noche —se explayó, dejando caer el teléfono en la cama desocupada.

—Suena cursi —comentó Yoongi con fingida parquedad, sin poder disimular su sonrisa—, y eso me gusta.

Jimin había regresado, se hizo espacio entre sus piernas y deslizó las manos por los muslos descubiertos.

—Lo sé —dijo en un tono jocoso, el cual desapareció ni bien se dejó de rodeos y delineó con la boca la forma de la semi-erección de su novio por encima de la ropa interior.

—Estás humedeciéndolo —se quejó Yoongi, aunque su voz se volvió fina y desapareció cuando Jimin continuó, desoyendo su reclamo y atrapando entre los dientes la punta que estaba acomodada hacia un costado. Era un toque hecho con la presión justa, sin hacerle doler pero enloquecedor.

—No te preocupes, planeo hacer más que eso —dijo Jimin, separándose apenas lo necesario para bajar el bóxer hasta liberar su sexo.

En otro ambiente y situación, en cuestión de segundos lo tendría atrapado hasta su garganta, subiendo y bajando, ayudándose con su mano para ser más efectivo. Ahora no era necesario que fuera "efectivo". Podía disfrutar poco a poco de la textura de Yoongi y de su sabor, y era lo que planeaba hacer al dar una primera lamida tentativa, siguiendo la vena que iba desde la cabeza del glande hasta la base.

La respuesta de Yoongi fue automática y cuando Jimin vio que llevaba el dorso de su mano diestra para acallar un gemido, alargó la mano, agarrándole el codo y negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero oírte gemir para mí —pidió—. La siguiente vez que te bese tengo la intención de que te enteres lo bien que sabes… Me vuelves loco —confesó, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre la piel sensible.

—Tú me volverás loco a mí —dijo Yoongi.

—Puedo intentarlo —provocó Jimin—, ¿estás preparado? —Y sin hacer más prólogos, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Lamió la punta del pene de Yoongi y descendió, haciendo formas circulares con la lengua. Era excitante saber el control que poseía allí mismo sobre su novio, uno que no tenía fuera de esas puertas. Más excitante todavía era saber que podía dedicarle atención a Yoongi sin temor a que alguien los interrumpiera.

Ignorando lo mucho que su propia erección necesitaba atención, introdujo más hondo a Yoongi en su boca y llevó su mano para ayudarse con las zonas que no alcanzaba a cubrir. Sincronizó ambos movimientos y cobró velocidad. Sus ojos se habían cerrado en concentración, arrullado de algún modo por la mezcla de gemidos y gruñidos del otro chico, pero se obligó a abrirlos y sin querer, un sonido brotó desde su garganta, causando que las rodillas de Yoongi temblaran por la súbita vibración.

—Jimin —gimió.

Desde ya, Yoongi lucía como si estuviera listo para todo a pesar de que recién habían empezado. Dejó unos cuantos besos esparcidos por el miembro de Yoongi antes de volver a envolverlo con la boca, y ayudado por su mano, direccionó el falo a capricho dentro de esta, haciendo que la punta se frotara con la textura de su garganta. Estrechó sus mejillas y sacó el pene de su novio cargado de su saliva en modo pausado, sin alejarse demasiado.

El sabor a pre-semen llegó a su lengua y con la punta lamió la pequeña apertura a la vez que acariciaba uno de los testículos con sus dedos, apretando con suavidad. A ese ritmo lo llevaría al clímax sin demora, pero sabía que eso no marcaría el final de nada, por lo que no bajó su apremio.

—Espera, espera —pidió Yoongi con voz rasposa. Jimin no hizo caso a la petición, sin embargo, sí al tirón en su cabello.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber, tomándose un segundo para apreciar el espectáculo que era Yoongi con una expresión de avidez en el rostro, su orgullosa erección descansando contra su estómago, y su piel blanca y transpirada por la agitación con pequeñas marcas rojizas por aquí y por allá.

—Esta noche es de los dos, no solo mía —expuso Yoongi, apoyándose en sus codos para mirarlo directamente—. Quiero que tú también lo disfrutes.

—¿Y crees que no lo hago? —cuestionó Jimin con una sonrisa de lado.

—Quiero que disfrutes más —replicó insinuante.

Jimin meneó la cabeza. Si Yoongi creía que iba a dejar de comerle de aquella forma, estaba equivocado. Se irguió, buscó los labios ajenos y los chupó con cierta malicia, compartiendo el sabor a excitación. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentir su erección atrapada entre sus cuerpos y se separó, recostándose en el colchón. Reinició el beso, deslizando sus manos por los costados de Yoongi, tallando las caderas angulosas que lo ponían demente. Amaba el cuerpo de su novio, su cintura angosta y la estrechez de sus nalgas, y acariciarlas hizo que su sexo saltase dentro de sus bóxers, clamando atención.

El otro chico pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque dirigió la mano hacia su entrepierna y frotó, consiguiendo que Jimin apartara la cabeza, dejándolo de besar.

—No hagas trampa —dijo en broma. En respuesta, Yoongi elevó una ceja y en vez de retroceder, introdujo una mano dentro de su ropa interior—. Tengo una idea, espera.

El rapero le dio espacio para que acabara de desnudarse y Jimin, con una sonrisa pendenciera que contradecía sus mejillas al rojo vivo, le indicó que volviera a ponerse encima de él, pero hacia el lado contrario. Yoongi pestañeó y cuando entendió la petición, devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó para darle un beso, susurrándole que a veces tenía las mejores ideas.

Eso era algo que no habían hecho antes, es más, algo que nunca había visto más que en el porno de Nanjoom. Con cuidado de no darle un rodillazo en la cara, se acomodó encima de Jimin, dejando su erección exactamente al alcance de su boca y viceversa. A diferencia de Jimin, su experiencia dando orales era más limitada, pero eso no impidió que desde el inicio diera todo de sí.

Jimin acarició la cintura de su amante y comenzó una succión bastante precisa, moviendo la boca con maestría. Apostó las manos en cada uno de los glúteos de Yoongi, separándolos con delicadeza. Tratando de controlar su deseo y no ser brusco, paseó su dedo por la entrada expuesta, la cual se contrajo de forma instintiva.

Yoongi intentaba concentrarse en lo que hacía, pero los movimientos certeros de Jimin no le dejaban actuar y sus lamidas eran erráticas. Paseó la lengua por los testículos de su novio, succionando uno dentro de su boca con suavidad, sin embargo, se rindió en su intento cuando un dedo húmedo se coló en su interior y un gruñido salió de entre sus dientes apretados.

Por supuesto que en sus encuentros, por más rápidos que fuera, Jimin siempre tenía el cuidado de no hacerle daño, pero la preparación era hecha a prisas, un dedo o dos si la excitación era mucha para empezar, más lubricante y nada más. Ahora se detuvo con la finalidad de sentir a más cabalidad la invasión. Jimin también lo hacía lentamente, como si quisiera que fuera consciente de cada centímetro que avanzaba en su cuerpo.

—Creo que no podré ser silencioso.

—Podrías ocupar tu boca en otras cosas —contestó Jimin y Yoongi sintió la tentación de mordisquear su muslo, cosa que hizo—. Hmmm… Hazlo con amor…

Yoongi gruñó de nueva cuenta cuando Jimin retiró su dedo para volver a humedecerlo. Hizo caso a la sugerencia de su pareja, pero siguió con sus movimientos erráticos cuando Jimin volvió a penetrarlo, esta vez curvando el dedo para acariciarlo donde sabía que enloquecería.

Si bien Yoongi sabía que no era un experto en la materia, con Jimin había explorado partes de su sexualidad que no conocía, así que trató relajar tanto el cuerpo como la mente. Mientras calmaba la respiración, delineó la erección con la lengua, y posó sus labios en la cabeza del glande, bajando la telilla que recubría el pene del menor. En respuesta, Jimin arqueó con violencia.

—Ahh… ¿Cómo así? —El reproche se ahogó en su garganta al sentir que era objeto de entusiastas succiones.

—Disfrutemos los dos —murmuró Yoongi haciendo una breve pausa antes de continuar con ahínco. Jimin pareció estar de acuerdo con él porque a su vez continuó estimulándolo.

Llegar a una sincronía donde daban y recibían de igual medida les tomó varios intentos fallidos en los que Yoongi volvió a morder el muslo de Jimin o donde este olvidaba por instantes sus acciones. Pero una vez que lo alcanzaron, fue como una melodía perfecta en la que combinaban sus movimientos. Cuando creyó que su novio estaba preparado, Jimin agregó otro dedo e incrementó la velocidad.

Si quería ser sincero, la posición le estaba haciendo doler un poco el brazo que tenía elevado y la mano, aunque también sabía que no cambiaría el panorama que tenía delante por todo el confort del mundo. Con la mano que tenía libre, acercó la erección de Yoongi y lamió la punta sin dejar de mover los dedos. Sintió cómo los músculos de las piernas de Yoongi temblaban y supo que solo bastaría un par de succiones para acabar con él.

—¿Quieres terminar? —Yoongi, que había parado segundos antes, limitándose a jadear y gemir, negó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Jimin…

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé —susurró—. Échate.

La canción favorita de Jimin empezó a sonar, haciéndole reír por lo propicia.

—Slow Motion —señaló, poniéndose entre las piernas de Yoongi y arqueando la pelvis hacia él; la fricción fue más placentera al instante—. Deberías darme más crédito por lo mucho que me esfuerzo para complacerte —añadió con tal falta de humildad que el otro chico tiró de su cabello con cariño.

—Si siguieras complaciéndome ahora mismo, no me quejaría —replicó, halando de él para besarlo.

El restriego mezclado con el ardor del beso pronto los tuvo jadeando otra vez, aferrados el uno al otro. Recurriendo a lo último que le quedaba de voluntad, Jimin se apartó de un brinco, y bajo la atenta mirada de Yoongi, fue hacia sus cosas que seguían ordenadas. De un calcetín sacó un pequeño tubo de lubricante y lo hizo bailar en sus dedos como si fuera un premio.

—Hay que tener mucho coraje para traer eso —apuntó Yoongi.

—Lo que sea por ti —respondió Jimin, regresando.

Los ojos oscuros de Yoongi se llenaron del brillo que solo aparecía en sus pupilas cuando Jimin le decía cosas dulces. Se sentó en la cama, estiró los dedos y acarició sus pectorales, contemplando el contraste del tono de sus pieles. Pasó el pulgar sobre la tetilla de su novio antes de reemplazar el tacto por su boca, utilizando su lengua húmeda y los dientes.

Jimin cerró los ojos, pero procuró concentrarse en lo que hacía. Esparció un poco de lubricante en su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse con el líquido aceitoso, respirando de manera pesada por sus propias atenciones y las de su novio.

—¿Quieres seguir con el preámbulo o vamos al platillo principal? —preguntó.

—Todo ha sido el platillo principal —contestó Yoongi contra su pecho y le dio un par más de lametones, su vista fija en cómo Jimin, arrodillado frente a él, se estaba tocando.

Era casi tan fascinante como verlo practicar los bailes frente al espejo, sus ojos centrados en sus desplazamientos, sacudiéndose y haciendo un show con una gracia incomparable. Sin prolongarse más, se despegó, tendiéndose de espaldas en el colchón y separando las rodillas.

—Ve despacio —añadió cuando Jimin volvió a esparcir otro poco de lubricante en su mano.

—Eso no tienes ni por qué decirlo —dijo sonriendo.

Jimin no se fue por la tangente ni tentó terreno. Lo que hizo fue probar con dos dedos, curvarlos en la dirección que debía, y estimular la pequeña porción de tejido lleno de terminaciones nerviosas. No lo hacía con lentitud o miramientos como si Yoongi fuera un objeto frágil; lo hacía reconociendo que su pareja era una persona de carne y hueso con requerimientos, alguien a quien conocía como a la palma de su mano.

Sin creer que tuviera que echar más lubricante o añadir otro dedo, los retiró y elevó los muslos de Yoongi, acercándose lo suficiente para tener la erección alineada contra su trasero.

Sintiendo el pene de Jimin pulsando directamente contra su entrada, el vientre de Yoongi se tensó por la expectativa y tragó en seco. Pero el sentimiento acabó rápido, ya que Jimin empezó a introducirse de forma lenta mientras juntaba sus frentes, sus respiraciones combinándose. Yoongi sentía cómo Jimin se abría espacio en sus músculos, y se abrazó a su espalda, clavándole las uñas y recostando el mentón en su hombro.

—Ahhh… —exhaló, acostumbrándose a la invasión.

Siempre era una experiencia plena la sensación de unión que le embargaba cuando Jimin estaba dentro de él. Y a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que debían apresurarse para alcanzar su satisfacción antes de ser interrumpidos, ahora podía tomarse el tiempo de disfrutar cada embestida y la serie de expresiones que adornaban la fisonomía de Jimin.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —susurró a su oído, y las palabras parecieron ser el aliciente final para que Jimin perdiera el control, ya que los embates empezaron a ser más fuertes—. Ve más rápido —pidió en un jadeo.

Contrariando la petición, Jimin dio unos cuantos zarandeos más y con un gruñido que revelaba el esfuerzo que le costaba, disminuyó la velocidad de forma notable. Yoongi se obligó a distender sus manos y brazos, dejando que su novio se apartara. La mirada de ambos conectó un segundo eterno, mejillas arreboladas y un resplandor de lujuria en ambos pares de ojos.

—No quiero ser brusco o extenuarnos. Mañana tenemos una agenda ajetreada.

—Siempre tenemos una agenda ajetreada —replicó Yoongi, rodando los ojos—. Lo que nunca tenemos es privacidad, así que no pensemos en mañana.

Los movimientos de Jimin eran lentos, casi perezosos, pero al escuchar lo que sin duda era una manera nada sutil de decir, "hagámoslo hasta desfallecer", volvió a la carga. Esta vez no se tendió encima de Yoongi sino que hizo que este levantara las piernas y las apoyó en sus hombros, lo que provocaría que la penetración fuera más profunda. Pegó la pelvis lo más que pudo y reanudó el balanceo, dejando caer los párpados en contra de su voluntad. Había estado determinado a observar a Yoongi volverse loco de placer, pero sus propios reflejos le traicionaban. Su amante era placer puro.

—Mírame —pidió Yoongi, apretando sus músculos. Jimin abrió los ojos y bramó con los dientes apretados, siguiendo el vaivén.

Llevó su mano al sexo de su novio, masturbándole al ritmo en el que lo penetraba. Ver el cuerpo de Yoongi serpentear en la cama era un espectáculo, así como el modo en el que mordía sus labios, tocaba su abdomen y hacía lo posible por tocarle a él, pero no estaba en sus cabales. Y eso era todo lo que Jimin siempre buscaba, sabiendo que era el único que conseguía sacarlo de sus esquemas.

—Estoy muy cerca —murmuró Yoongi con voz entrecortada.

Antes Jimin había tenido la consideración de preguntarle si quería acabar o seguir, sin embargo, ahora él tomó la decisión. Después de dar un par de tirones más a la erección de Yoongi, retiró la mano y nuevamente disminuyó la velocidad de sus movimientos. El gruñido de frustración de su novio fue tan ronco y ruidoso que dudaba que las habitaciones vecinas no hubieran escuchado algo.

—¿Por qué… por qué te detuviste?

—Te amo, Min Yoongi —dijo en vez de responder la pregunta.

Jimin salió de Yoongi y se recostó de medio lado. Le pidió al otro chico que se girara y lo abrazó, atrayéndole a su cuerpo. Cargó la pierna ajena para apoyarla en su cadera, de ese modo, la espalda de Yoongi quedó completamente pegada a su pecho. Jimin repartió besos secos en su nuca y se introdujo en un movimiento fluido.

La nueva posición no permitía ninguna clase de contacto visual, pero a ninguno le importó mucho. Las embestidas fueron renovadas y el ángulo demostró ser perfecto para que Yoongi sintiera la mirada nublada después de solo un par de empujones. Se sentía al borde de un acantilado, a solo un soplo de caer. Jimin había dejado de besarle la nuca, pasando a dejarle pequeños mordiscos en la unión de su hombro y cuello.

—Tócate —susurró Jimin en su oído—, tócate para mí. —Y Yoongi siguió la sugerencia al instante—. Hazlo bien —demandó como si le regañara al ver los movimientos pausados, casi zombis, con los que se estaba acariciando.

De nuevo, Yoongi hizo caso a las palabras, y gimió de inmediato, su cuerpo estremecido por el placer.

—No te atrevas a correrte… no sin que yo lo vea —agregó, llevando la vista hacia ese espectáculo privado.

Aquellas palabras representaron la motivación final que necesitaba. Los dedos de sus pies se encogieron y su sangre se agitó de tal modo, que por unos instantes, sus sentidos se volvieron inútiles mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo. Sus párpados estaban apretados, temblores lo recorrían de pies a cabeza y era incapaz de descifrar las palabras que Jimin balbuceaba a su oído entre gemidos quedos. Tenía todo el cuerpo sensible, como si su piel hubiera desaparecido, dejando atrás sus nervios y conexiones eléctricas al descubierto.

Jimin continuaba moviéndose contra él y se volvía casi doloroso seguir siendo estimulado a ese ritmo, por lo que apenas creyó que podía hacerlo, contrajo sus músculos interiores.

—Lléname —barbotó con voz rota.

Eso fue suficiente para que Jimin le incrustara los dientes en el hombro para no hacer tanto ruido y un clímax fulminante lo atravesara. Un nuevo espasmo de placer invadió a Yoongi, sabiendo que Jimin había vaciado su semen tibio dentro de él y buscó su mano, entrelazando los dedos.

El playlist en algún punto había finalizado y solo sus jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos habían hecho eco en las paredes del lugar. Yoongi apretó la mano de su novio y mordió su labio inferior cuando sintió que este salía de él. Quedaron tendidos, el uno junto al otro, tratando de regular sus respiraciones desbocadas. Una capa de sudor los cubría y sus corazones estaban haciendo una loca carrera para tranquilizarse, sin embargo, cuando Jimin hizo un último esfuerzo y se acunó entre sus brazos, no recibió ningún rechazo.

Con el pulso todavía poco firme, Yoongi acarició su cabello, enredando sus dedos en las hebras oscuras.

—Me gustaría tener más oportunidades así —confesó Jimin y sintió que Yoongi se tensaba—. No cambiaría a los chicos ni al grupo por nada, no me malinterpretes, pero a veces quisiera tenerte para mí.

—Lo sé —dijo Yoongi, suspirando. Hizo mimos a su novio, buscó sus labios, pero sin llegar a besarlo, frotó su nariz con la suya—. Jiminie, te amo. Gracias por esta noche.

Jimin se reincorporó y le pidió cambiar de posición, haciendo que Yoongi descansara en su pecho. Rozó su cadera y notó las marcas de dedos y dientes, antes de cogerle la mano y besarla.

—¿Podemos negociar lo de…?

—Ni lo pienses. Eres un tramposo, estoy vulnerable y tú te aprovechas para querer negociar lo del _fanservice_ —regañó el mayor y Jimin rio, sabiéndose atrapado.

—Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, disfrutando del simple hecho de estar juntos, de su desnudez y procesando lo que acababa de suceder. Jimin fue el primero en moverse, yendo al baño y regresando con una pequeña toalla húmeda. Sin poner peros, Yoongi se dejó asear, contemplando a su novio y acatando cada indicación de levantar una pierna, de rodar para este lado y al final, de meterse bajo los cobertores.

—No creas que olvido los celos —comentó Yoongi, conteniendo un bostezo. La risotada de Jimin fue tenue y cargada de gracia.

—TaeTae me ayudó en esta treta. Venga, no vale enojarse por tonterías… menos ahora —recalcó, apagando las luces y volviéndose a echar en la cama. De inmediato, se pusieron de costado y se acoplaron como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas, Jimin abrazando a Yoongi y sus piernas entrelazadas—. Durmamos, ¿sí?… ¿A menos que quieras una segunda ronda?

La única contestación que obtuvo fue la respiración acompasada y profunda de Yoongi, indicando que había quedado dormido.

Jimin alzó la ceja y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Se acercó con cuidado a la nuca ajena y dejó un beso ahí. Un gruñido fue la versión Suga de, "qué descanses, cariño".

Sin importar el cansancio, el subconsciente de Jimin no le dejó olvidar donde estaba, pero tuvo un sueño reparador, sueño que en algún momento fue volviéndose un tanto pesado. Su pecho empezó a latir más fuerte y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, haciéndolo pestañear. Llevó una de sus manos a sus ojos y los refregó, ¿aún estaba dormido? Una lengua serpenteando por su abdomen, delineando su oblicuo derecho lo trajo a la realidad y le hizo saber cuán despierto estaba. Quitó el cobertor y se encontró con la imagen de Yoongi sujetando su sexo, haciendo círculos en la punta con la lengua y jugando con el diminuto orifico.

—¿Qué… qué hora es? —quiso saber. La habitación estaba un poco a oscuras, pero bien podía haber amanecido y ellos seguir en penumbras gracias a las cortinas.

—Tenemos media hora —le informó Yoongi, su aliento acariciando su incipiente erección.

Aquella era una manera muy interesante de amanecer, Jimin lo aceptaba. Estaba tentado a proponerle a su novio que volviera a ser recíproco, pero se inclinó por poner los brazos detrás de la cabeza después de mover las almohadas, y disfrutar de la vista. Pronto comprobó que no podía conservar una actitud tan distendida, ya que parecía que Yoongi quería compensar la falta de tiempo con entusiasmo.

—Pásame el lubricante —pidió, y necesitó repetir las palabras para que Jimin saliera de su nube vaporosa de placer y le hiciera caso.

Jimin prendió la luz del velador que estaba más cerca de su mano y buscó el lubricante, ubicándolo con mucho trabajo. Le entregó el tubo a Yoongi, quien colocó un poco en su palma y le dio unos cuantos tirones a su empalme. Cuando quedó duro, vio que se echaba de nuevo el líquido viscoso en sus dedos y sin pérdida de tiempo, se arrodillaba y se introducía dos dedos de golpe, dilatándose con rapidez. Percatándose que el espejo que estaba frente a la cama reflejaba a la perfección lo que sucedía, Jimin lo observó embelesado. Cuando Yoongi se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado, se metió un tercer dedo y se inclinó un poco más para que la panorámica fuera mejor.

Si la vista de antes, cuando Yoongi estaba dándole un oral, era buena, esta la superaba con creces. Y cuando Yoongi trepó por su cuerpo y quedó a la altura de su entrepierna, el cerebro idiotizado de Jimin recién ató cabos de cuál era su meta.

—¿No estás adolorido? —preguntó ansioso, pensando que el bienestar de su novio iba primero.

—Más o menos, pero quiero hacer esto —replicó Yoongi y sin demoras, lo dirigió a su interior.

La unión les arrancó a los dos un siseo simultáneo. Con torpeza, Jimin acarició la erección de Yoongi, aunque su intento de no quedarse quieto fue insulso debido a que el otro no tuvo piedad en sus movimientos.

—Me vas a matar —jadeó Jimin, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar.

Yoongi posó las manos sobre los abdominales de Jimin para tratar de conservar el equilibrio, sin dejar de moverse arriba y abajo, empalándose cada vez más profundo. Continuó así hasta que hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo porque había encontrado el ángulo ideal.

—Oh, por… Ahh, Jimin… Delicioso… —logró decir sin armar un discurso coherente. Contrajo sus músculos, moviéndose sobre su novio en círculos.

A Jimin le hubiera encantando alargar ese momento para siempre, Yoongi encima de él, brindándose placer, gimiendo, gruñendo, y en descontrol. Pero sabía que no podía, que ni siquiera podía alargarlo mucho porque para la hora marcada, debían estar cambiados y listos a enfrentarse a la agenda del día. Aprovechando que ya tenía las manos en las caderas de Yoongi, lo sujetó con más fuerza y pretendió hacer que acelerara. Sin embargo, el otro no se dejó, negándose a dejarse llevar.

—Deja —dijo Yoongi y cuando Jimin no obedeció, le dio un golpe ligero en el bíceps—. Hazle caso a tu hyung.

Una sonrisa amenazó a poseer los labios de Jimin, pero Yoongi se adelantó, y ladeando el cuerpo hacia adelante, lo besó. Mientras lo besaba, ondeó las caderas con energía, estimulando una y otra vez su próstata en cada embate. Rompió el beso cuando sus pulmones clamaron por aire y sabiendo que ya estaba demasiado cerca, puso las manos en el pecho de Jimin, hundiendo sus uñas en la carne. Y se dejó llevar, perdiendo el gobierno de sí mismo y con la finalidad de arrastrar a Jimin en su orgasmo inminente.

Por su lado, Jimin tampoco estaba en dominio de sí mismo, llevado por las ráfagas de placer que lo poseían. La forma en que los músculos de Yoongi estrangulaban su miembro era palabra mayor. Movió la pelvis hacia arriba y le fue imposible contenerse, la sangre fluyó desde sus testículos y bombeó de forma tan rápida que explotó de nuevo dentro de su novio, quien sin retraso, también se corrió en el abdomen y pecho de Jimin. Los movimientos dejaron de ser violentos, convirtiéndose en un suave mareaje de cuerpos moviéndose por instinto.

Yoongi cayó aplastando a Jimin, y fue abrazado posesivamente. Logró morder con saña el mentón de Jimin y exhaló suave entre sus labios el aliento que había contenido.

—Buenos días, hyung —dijo Jimin de forma entrecortada.

—Idiota —respondió Yoongi sin aire. Con cuidado, se quitó de encima y cayó al lado.

No podían darse el gusto de permanecer echados o seguir con la sesión amorosa. Los minutos seguían pasando y ninguno tenía el deseo de ser encontrados en una posición tan comprometida. Otra vez, Jimin fue el primer en levantarse y al intentar ver el reloj de su teléfono, notó que no tenía batería. Lo puso a cargar y luego revisó el de Yoongi, anunciándole que tenían diez minutos antes de que algún manager asomara la nariz. Debían desayunar, pasar por las manos de las coordi-nonas y luego hacer las últimas fotos y grabaciones antes de abandonar la isla.

Yoongi se sentía hasta tentado a no desplazarse hasta que fuera más que necesario, pero Jimin amenazó con cargarlo hacia la ducha y con gruñidos de insatisfacción, se alzó. La ducha refrescante fue la encargada de deshacerse de los vestigios de la modorra post-sexo, además de que les permitió jabonarse mutuamente y compartir besos breves bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

El encargado de ponerle razón a la situación fue Jimin y cerró el grifo, advirtiendo que Yoongi estaba en peligro inminente de caer en una fase letárgica si seguía así. Tomó las toallas y envolvió al mayor, sacándolo del baño.

—Vamos, vamos —dijo demandante, secando su propio cuerpo. Fue directo a la mesa donde estaba su ropa acomodada por Taehyung el día anterior, cogió unos brief entallados y bermudas.

No se esforzaban tanto en su arreglo pues minutos después les harían cambiarse. Se echó un poco de una colonia que pertenecía a Yoongi y se colocó una camiseta. Observó que el otro chico se había quedado en ropa interior mirándose al espejo y se le acercó por detrás.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —molestó y Yoongi frunció el ceño.

—Estoy con moretones y marcas de dientes.

Jimin ya estaba al tanto, solo había evitado mencionarlo para evitarse una diatriba. Fue hacia donde estaban las pertenencias de Yoongi y escogió un par de prendas.

—Piensa que son recuerdos —recomendó con suavidad. Yoongi levantó los brazos, dejando que le pusiera la camiseta, sin decir nada. Jimin también le puso unos pantalones ligeros.

La mayoría de marcas quedaron ocultas, pero no así las que estaban en el encuentro entre su cuello y hombro izquierdo. Estas eran imposibles de ocultar a menos que se pusiera una bufanda o varias capas de maquillaje.

El teléfono de Jimin vibró. Había un cambio, y una de las estilistas lo solicitaba de inmediato para empezar con su cambio de vestimenta y el maquillaje. Cuando acabó de leer el mensaje, se rascó la mejilla.

—El trabajo me llama —anunció. Se acercó a Yoongi, puso las manos en las caderas de este, y lo besó antes de separarse—. Te amo —dijo con soltura.

Un golpe seco les hizo soltarle antes de lo que hubieran querido. Jimin se dirigió a la puerta y no pudo evitar que el rostro se le desencajara un poco. Era el mánager Sejin. Fingiendo una sonrisa, previo a colarse fuera de la habitación, lo saludó:

—Annyong hashimnigga —dijo en coreano formal, lo cual encendió todas las alertas del mayor.

Viendo que Jimin desaparecía por el corredor, Sejin irrumpió en la habitación. El fuerte olor a sexo acompañaba la atmósfera, sus ojos hicieron un veloz escaneo visual del cuarto. El pastel gourmet que un día antes pidiera Jimin se hallaba casi intacto en la mesa de noche, Taehyung no estaba por ningún lado, y una de las camas se encontraba pulcramente arreglada mientras que la otra era una revolución de sábanas. «Debemos pagar extra por el lavado», pensó. Volvió la mirada al espejo donde estaba Yoongi con una sonrisa particular en la boca que no le sentaba nada bien, ya que lo conocía su carácter.

Sejin no pudo resistirse y señaló con el índice las marcas en su cuello.

—¿Alergia? —preguntó en tono irónico.

Yoongi le sonrió. —La peor de todas.


End file.
